eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Clementine Aldewald
'''Clementine Aldewald' (supposedly born January 25, 7713 AC), is the current Elven Loremaster of the Literators. He is currently sailing on the Blackheart ''in the Western Seas on a course to his homeland of Alalëa. History Although it is believed that Clementine was born on January 25, 7713 AC, even he does not remember when he was born. Due to a powerful spell cast upon him, Clementine has little to no memories of his early childhood. What is known is that he grew up in the forests of Ceris, apparently abandoned as a child and raised by a sympathetic elf named Laufin . His surrogate father raised him as a child until he grew up, which for elves took a great amount of time. By the time he was almsot two hundred, Clementine still appeared about 16. At that time Laufin was recruited by Blödhgarm to be trained in a group of magicians that would later on protect Eragon Shadeslayer and serve as his bodyguards. Now alone, Clementine spent the next one hundred years or so writing songs and poems in Ceris, and became quite popular for this until it the grand coronation of the Order of the Literators in 8142 AC. By then Clementine appeared to be about 25, a remarkable feat due to his extremely slowed aging process which was uncommon even to the elves. Wanting to become a Literator himself, Clementine travelled to Dras-Leona, where Queen Greta's coronation was being held, and was to be crowned by the Elf Queen Arya, who was known to have been a great ally of Eragon II. The newly formed Literators were already present that day, presumably beginning to record this moment to be written into the ''Compendium, an enormous book where all of the Literators would write down the history of Alagaesia. It was during this festive celebration when he ran into Julius Quinn , the current Grandmaster of the Literators. Clementine told him that he wished to become a Literator, but Julius declined, saying that there was no law allowing any other race aside from humans to become Literators, as decreed by the late King Titus, who was killed by a Nidwhal while travelling to the ruins of Vroengard. Wyvern Rex Rejected by the Literators and unable to go home, Clementine wandered off north, visiting places like New Carvahall and reaching the western boundaries of Du Weldenvarden. Reaching Ceris even with magic would take him weeks, as Du Weldenvarden was a hard place to navigate and Ceris was on the most eastern side of the forest. Clementine travelled back to New Carvahall where he met the descendants of Roran and others who survived the Ra'zac's attack on the village many years ago. While in a tavern he heard of an Urgal in town who carried along a serrated battleaxe and a gilded lute. They said that he was a great warrior long ago who was scorned by his tribe and exiled into the world. This figure was Wyvern Rex, who became one of the most infamous figures in all of Alagaesia at the time. Clementine went to the inn where Rex was staying, and was pinned to the ground with a large spear to his neck. Rex apparently hated visitors and wanted to kill Clementine, for he was "too young and baby-faced for an assassin." Clementine throttled Rex, ripping open a huge hole in the inn and slamming the Urgal into the ground. He asked Rex if he would like to join the Literators, which he refused but sounded genuinely interested. Together they both became their own bards and travelled across the land, their fame stretching far and wide. War of the Tusks In 8148 AC, Gazar'fenn of the Eastern Plains declared war against the Empire. The Urgal warlord had already ammassed a legion of great size, numbering in the thousands consisting of Urgals and Kulls. King Barkul, Greta's successor, already knew the tensions mounting between the humans and the Urgals and that it was only a matter of time before a catastrophic war would wreck Alagaesia once more. Clementine and Wyvern, who had become associates, heard of the state the Empire was in and travelled to the Eastern Plains, hoping to document the sheer brutality of war. The Literators were already stationed in a large camp there, having the same reasons as them. The elf once again approached Julius, humbly asking if he and Rex could join the Literators. Julius pulled out from his pocket a Maddeus, an hexagonally shaped Dwarven puzzle that was nigh impossible to solve without creating it yourself. Before Clementine could begin, however, Gazar'fenn launched a sneak attack on the camp, catching the Empire unaware and slaughtering many unarmed Empire footsoldiers and killing more than half of the Literators in the process. Julius could see death everywhere, and was genuinely saddened by their great loss. He decided to admit both Clementine and Rex into the Literators, naming them both Loremasters of their respective races. As the war raged on, the Literators continued to document all that occured, and the massive conflict only ended when Eragon Shadeslayer was called by Queen Arya to assist the Empire. Lucian's Corruption Slowly but surely Clementine began to notice what was happening to Lucian from his behavior which soon made him paranoid and cynical. Clementine never really held Lucian in high regard, and had more than once questioned his motives. After Julius' supposed death as described falsely by the new Grandmaster, Clementine could already see the treachery associated with Lucian. He began to investigate the events, and Lucian tried more than once to cut his throat. Eventually Clementine, with the help of Timeoin Malkin, managed to confront the Second Grandmaster in his study. Lucian's condition in which Julius left him made him sit in a wheeled chair for the rest of his life, but that did not stop him from reacting violently to their presence. He knew that they were already onto him, so he tried to assault the two Senior Members with a barrage of dark magic. Clementine's knowledge of the Ancient Language and his raw power as an elf allowed him to block the attack at the last minute, sheilding both him and Timeoin with a powerful ward. They soon were engaged in a duel of wizards which lead them up to the Limestone Tower, leading to Lucian being severely crushed by a bolt of extreme pressure, collapsing him lungs and sending him plummetting down from the Limestone Tower. Part of the tower was destroyed in the heat of their duel, which Timeoin had to cover up. One of Julius' final wishes to Clementine was that his name and the name of the Literators was to remain unblemished, no matter the cost. At the death of the Second Grandmaster, Clementine was voted to be the next Grandmaster, but he declined. Clementine felt he was not worthy to take such a responsibility, as he had failed his mentor, Julius. He declared Timeoin, who reluctantly accepted. Once they had put it to vote, Timeoin became the Third Grandmaster of the Literators. Later Life After many years, Clementine spent 4 years creating the Blackheart, a powerful Elven ship that would carry him and his crew across the Western Sea into Alalëa, where he hoped to find answers to his mysterious past. Appearance Clementine is described to be tall, a natural characteristic of elves, having dark brown hair and turqoise eyes. He wore a simple maroon tunic which was standard to Literators, and he also carried a small shortsword which he seldom used. He also carried a rucksack filled with rolls of parchment, bottles of ink, and many feathered quills he used to write down the history of the elves. He is described as having a slightly British accent, but since Alagaesians are unfamiliar to this term, many said Clementine spoke very funny. As with all elves, Clementine was in peak human condition being and elf and was very handsome, often seen being stared at by the maidens of many cities while on his travels. Relationships Julius Quinn under construction Category:Original Character Category:Literator Category:Loremaster Category:Elf